


two times to touch

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fucking Machines, Other, Sex Toys, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: It looked like a chastity belt, but had a thick vibrator slapped right in the middle of it, along with a much smaller one where her clit would go. It always drove her mad, and was customized to slot perfectly against her curves. She could tease herself for hours with it, or try to see how much she could cum in twenty minutes.Today felt like a tease day.---Pidge is stressed out and gives herself a little loving to make it go away.





	two times to touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phase 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464993) by [IAmASinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmASinner/pseuds/IAmASinner). 



> p i d g e
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
> _Can we just have,,, a pidge extravaganza. My baby girl needs more love. Whether she’s having her brains fucked out or she’s giving herself some love_

Pidge slammed the door shut, locked it, and then kicked it once for good measure. She felt like she was  _vibrating_ with energy that needed to be expended, but there was no way she’d be getting that expulsion through… conventional means. The training deck was stolen by both Shiro and Keith today, and tech programming was alluding her, seeing as her fingers were so shaky that she kept typoing on her keyboard.

She ended up dropping the damn laptop out of frustration, cracking the screen in the process. It was an easy fix but she was so upset that angry tears had blurred her vision, and she didn’t want to ruin it further.

She couldn’t even stuff her face and veg out because 1) all of the movies were on her broken computer and 2) they were out of peanut butter cookies.

So, in order to calm her nerves, she decided that today would be a good day to play with one of her more secret inventions.

Under her bed, hidden in a locked chest because Hunk was always nosy as hell, sat her toys. Today, she decided on using what she liked to dub the ‘anti-chastity belt’.

It looked like a chastity belt, but had a thick vibrator slapped right in the middle of it, along with a much smaller one where her clit would go. It always drove her mad, and was customized to slot perfectly against her curves. She could tease herself for hours with it, or try to see how much she could cum in twenty minutes.

Today felt like a tease day.

She tossed off her clothes, kicking them into a pile as she gathered everything she needed. Underneath the pile of her other toys was the lube she’d pilfered some time ago. It’d be running out soon, but she had enough to last this session, thank god. She’d probably rip her hair out if this went wrong.

Next was the pillows. Sometimes she liked to wrap her legs around one and squeeze her thighs together, to push the belt a little closer to her hips. Or she liked to lay on top of it and hold on for the ride with something soft. They also helped to muffle her voice.

Either way, the pillows were  _essential_ , and they all were quickly accounted for and slapped onto the bed.

She wasn’t sure if she needed anything else, but she grabbed her tried and true rabbit-styled vibrator. It would be a nice change of pace if this was going to be a long ride.

With everything prepared, she quick lubed up and stepped into the harness, tying the straps comfortably around her waist. Nothing had a lock on it so that she could easily evacuate it in case the alarms went off, so she made sure to tie a secure bow with the leather strings, so that it wouldn’t move out of place at a crucial moment.

She’d built it to be controlled by a remote with a plethora of settings that she’d even taken the time to label. Her favorite was setting 5— which started with a heavy buzz at her clit, slowly crescendoed into a lazy thrust with the dildo, and finished with them heavily buzzing at her. It dropped down in intensity,  _just slightly,_  and then ramped up quickly.

That was what she’d work up to, first.

Pidge flopped onto the bed and buried her face in the clean pillowcase, giving her lips an anticipatory lick before she flipped on the toy.

Immediately, it came to life. It always started with stimulating her clit first, to make sure she was perfectly aroused. At this stage, she positioned herself perfectly, usually with her legs spread wide and her back angled slightly with her pillows stuffed between her and the bed. Today was no different, except she decided to lay on her stomach instead.

The leather was already getting slick with her sweat, but it clung to her skin nicely. Absently, she tweaked one of her nipples while she switched the setting to the next stage.

Here, the dildo came into play. It slowly pressed into her, centimeter by centimeter, until it bottomed out and began its journey in the opposite direction. She shuddered as it stretched her, having not done it before hand in her excitement. It felt  _great_ , and she flipped a separate switch to make it go faster.

Soon, because of her impatience, it was fucking into her at a blinding speed. It was incredible, and she felt phantom hands creeping across her skin, gripping her around the waist as she was fucked into.

She switched to the next setting before she could really get into the rhythm, and the clitoral vibe came back into play. It alternated between buzzing comfortably before it clicked to a pattern that started light and pulsing, increased in intensity, and then settled into a long and heavy buzz that had her legs trembling. It cut off, lowering the vibrations before it ramped up again. She  _loved_ settings that did that, keeping her on her toes.

Pidge canted her hips up, as if that would change anything. The stimulations were so  _intense_ and she almost didn’t want it to end. But she’d wanted this to be a slow session, so she turned the vibrations back down.

As she calmed down again, with the toy on its lightest setting, she readjusted herself. The pillows were shoved towards the headboard so that she could straddle them and have something to grip onto. The amount of the pillows forced her legs open wide, and she rocked against them. Maybe she should make something like a sybian, next time. She’d be able to fuck herself on it and still grind down on it.

She added it to her growing list.

One of her hands drifted back to her chest, circling around a nipple with her pointer finger. She never really gave this part of her body much love, but maybe she could make something for them, too. She palmed the fat, and then held onto it just because it felt nice in her grip.

The toy turned up again, and she leaned back to enjoy the rest of the ride. The sooner she came, the sooner she could build herself up again.

Quickly, she found herself flopping back on the bed against, humping against the air as her toy expertly played her strings. The buzzing was constant, even when it got too intense, but the payoff was  _so_ worth it, and she let her moans ring loud in her room. Hopefully no one would be passing by in the next few minutes.

Then, she clicked onto setting 5,  _finally_. Her moans became garbled against the sheets as she was toyed with, and she had to turn down the intensity of it because she was so high-strung. The vibrations  _almost_ hurt, and her chest heaved as she tried to keep herself quiet while still breathing.

Soft curses escaped her, and the remote slipped out of her sweaty grip. She didn’t bother picking it up again, and instead rolled over onto her hands and knees. The cock pressed into her steadily, even as she tightened around it, and the clit vibe seemed to seek out the tiny bud, torturing it with its ceaseless buzzing.

Her orgasm smacked into her hard, and she struggled to breathe, to yell, or even to move as it washed over her. She ended up rolling onto her back, arching off of the bed as she was forced to ride it out. Her voice was so loud in her ear that they rang for a hot minute, until the profound pleasure passed and she was able to unclench her legs.

Quickly, she smacked her hands across the sheets until she found the remote, dropping the settings down to 'bearable’, but not turning it completely off.

Her hand pressed against the cold metal that coated the outside of the harness, and she cursed when she couldn’t reach her clit to rub out the aftershocks. Duh.

Pidge’s brain felt pleasantly floaty, and she let the gentle vibrations between her legs lull through her until she calmed. Her body pulsed with her heartbeat, tingling her veins, and she suppressed a hazy giggle.

Two or three more times like that would be  _perfect_. Now she just needed to figure out how to use it at the same time with her rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
